ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zogu
is the final threat and the main antagonist of the TV series, Ultraman Gaia. She appeared in episode 49, 50, and 51. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Angel form Zogu, better known as the Root of Destruction and the ruler of the Dark Zone wished to conquer Earth by sending many aliens to attack it from her galaxy. With the destruction of Shinigami as Zebub she decided to use her trump card by using the Dobishi. But even at their full potential, the Dobishi where still having trouble against the guardians of the earth and sea. Finally desiding to make her entrance, Zogu destroyed the three Dobishi that where fight the two ultras, and descended from a long beam of light. To show the heroes what she was capable of she restored Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul to their full power. She then put Agul in a trance to come towards her, Zogu then used a shock wave ball to send him flying across the city and fired at Gaia as he tried to help Agul. Agul tried to hold his own, but it cost him his life gauge. After Zogu finished off Gaia and Agul she took their energy to prevent them from returning. Team Hercules and an EX Fighter driven by the artificial intelligence program, PAL, fought Zogu only for her to destroy the EX Fighter and ascend to her wormhole. The team XIG uses the monster's energy and convert it to light for Gamu and Fujimiya to transform.The light went all around the world to reach them,Both of them raised their hand a few times and they transformed.Once they transformed,Gaia became Gaia Supreme and they fought. Zogu used a shockwave ball but they used power shields to block it. They pushed the shockwave ball to her then used many types of balls and beams. Zogu was in pain and got annoyed, she transformed into her true form. Demon form Zogu's true form, a demon into which she transforms into during the final episode of Ultraman Gaia. After being ravaged by Agul and Gaia’s attacks, the God of Monsters known as Zogu shed her angelic appearance to reveal the true demon she was. The unbelievably huge beast crushed buildings below her massive feet and soon attacked with an energy ball, only for the two to combine their shields to defend themselves. Gaia Supreme flew at Zogu, only to be batted down and crushed under her foot. Agul freed his ally, then together smashed off Zogu’s horns, only annoying the titanic ruler of M91, who batted them to the ground and leveled them with her energy ball. As the two recovered, the legendary dragon Mizunoenoryuu arrived on the scene and attacked her with everything he had, but it was like a mosquito attacking the demon, succeeding in nothing but annoyance. The Root of Destruction unleashed another energy ball, striking the brave guardian with enough force to take him out of the battle. However, Agul and Gaia had recovered from the attack and flew straight through her throat, erupting out her back. But even this did little more than enrage the tyrant, who chased after them crushing everything in her wake. But the two Earth heroes managed to get far enough to charge up and fire their Proton Streams together, forming a blast of energy that tore clean through Zogu’s massive body. Roaring in agony, Zogu’s huge form exploded into a shower of flesh, ending not only Zogu’s reign of terror but the invasion from Galaxy M91 once and for all. Trivia *Also, Zogu's body is actually her suit actress, Nagino Soshi, whom wears a mask, a silk dress and a pair of hand gloves while her body is digitally brighted in order to portray Zogu's appearances. **Nagino Soshi has appeared worked in the Ultra Series many times as female aliens, one of which was Kamila. *Zogu's demon design was inspired by the ultra kaiju Dodongo. *In one of her more humerous appearances in the Ultraman Stage Show, she uses Dark Charm, a perfume, to convince other aliens and even evil versions of Ultramen to do her bidding, even getting Dark Zagi and Evil Tiga to fight over her. *In multiple stage shows she was in a romantic relationship with Alien Empera. Data - 2nd form= Demon form *Height: 666 m *Weight: 660,000 t Powers and Weapons *Shockwave Balls: Zogu can launch colorless energy balls from her mouth strong enough to make monsters like Mizunoenoryuu dizzy. *Pain Resistance: Zogu can survive grievous wounds like having a hole blown clear through her neck and still keep fighting. '}} Toy Release Information Zogu was released twice by the Ultra Monster series. The first came out in 1999 with a grey color. The 2000 version however, has a darker grey color but, both are still accurate and have 6 points of articulation. Unfortunately, Zogu is only 5.5 in tall and her hands are attached to the wings and they can turn 360. But, still she is still great in design. Gallery Ultrmn Gai Zg.png|Zogu's Angel form Ultrmn Gai Zg height.png|Zogu's Height compared to Ultraman Agul Ultrmn Gai Zg cls up.png|Zogu smiling Ultrmn Gai Zg att.png|Zogu attacking Ultraman Gaia Supreme Form Ultrmn Gai Zg trsfrms.png|Zogu transforming into her demon form ZOGU.png Zogu's end.png|Zogu's end Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Female Kaiju Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Galaxy M91 Residents Category:Final Kaiju Category:Female Villians